SCP-096
SCP-096, or "The Shy Guy", is a hostile humanoid SCP in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. In-game If the player views SCP-096's face, even in the slightest, it will enter an agitated state and attempt to cover its face and begin to panic, continuing for several seconds. Shortly after, it will begin chasing the player down to kill them as punishment for viewing its face. SCP-096 is extremely fast and cannot be deterred by doors, keycode or not, as it will rip them open to catch up to the player. Once it catches up to the player it'll begin tearing apart their limbs and start devouring them. Tesla gates prove unsuccessful in stopping SCP-096, however, it will become stunned for a moment after being shocked. SCP-096 spawns in a server control room and brutally kills a Guard inside the room who accidentally viewed its face. The player has to reset the power so they may escape from the room, due to the doors being locked if they enter the control room. SCP-096 itself will wander around the room, making it difficult to avoid looking at its face. SCP-096 can also spawn in a lockroom, where it is sitting down in the center of the room around several blood splatters, it is easy to avoid SCP-096 in this room since the player can just walk around its back to reach the next room. Trivia *When SCP-096 was first added in v0.6, it had a placeholder model by game forum user Mirocaine. In v0.6.5, it was given an updated model made by another forum user known as Night. *The sounds SCP-096 makes when idle and becoming enraged aren't it screaming itself, but rather ambiance and distorted shrieking, respectively. *There is a bug where looking at SCP-096's feet will make it hostile. *There is a bug where looking at SCP-096 despite holding down the blink button will still cause it to become enraged. Gallery screerdeawsyg.png|A clear view of SCP-096's face (not enraged). SCP-096 sitting animation.jpg|SCP-096's sitting animation with its hands over its ears. SCP-096 standing animation as of 0.7.4.jpg|SCP-096's standing animation. ASSSSSSSSSSS.png|SCP-096 entering an emotional state after having its face viewed. assssss.png|SCP-096 pursuing the player. 096eatingmyass.png|SCP-096's eating animation. 096.png|SCP-096's placeholder model from v0.6-0.6.4. SNORE GLAORE.png|SCP-096's document. 0967.4.png|SCP-096 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:Hostile Category:To be imported